


Fiat voluntas Tua

by Naarel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Divergence (Possibly), Gen, Prayer, The Crests are to blame, protect Marianne please, this is before the game was released
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: Marianne von Edmund just wants everything to be fine. And so, she prays to her Goddess for a better life. But as we all know, the Crests are to blame – and she can only hope for the Goddess to take the curse of it away from her.





	Fiat voluntas Tua

"Oh, Goddess", Marianne said. "By the grace of the Church, and the Saints, and the Bearer of the Revelation, Saint Seiros, I pray to you."

Her quiet, high voice was tearing the forever present silence of her room. If it wasn't for all the things and books that were there, the prayer would probably echo. Some of the rooms in the monastery had problems with that. 

Marianne's room wasn't any different from any other student's, except for one thing that made the issue of ownership clear. It was a big painting of the Goddess, Mother of All Life, Arbiter of Souls, surrounded by a golden circle, on which Crests were depicted. 

The Crests, said to be fractions of Goddess power, granted an individual who beared it some kind of power. Some had Major Crests, which made them more powerful than those with Minor Crests, though a Crest was present in both of them. Marianne quickly glanced at the painting, examining them, though at this point she knew them by heart. She stopped on the emblem between the Crests of Gauthier and Charon. Most Crests were abstract. One of the exceptions was the Crest of the Beast.

Marianne knew what this Crest meant, though it was lost to the history. It was a simplistic picture of a horned creature with something in a shape of a diamond in the middle of its forehead. Although the name of its first bearer wasn't known, Marianne was aware about two things.

First one, the bearer of the Crest of the Beast is promised contempt.

Second, she was bearing it.

She closed her eyes for a brief second, trying to come back to what she began a few minutes ago. Her focus shifted from the Crest to the face of the Goddess Herself. She was looking down, watching Her children with an expression that could be described only as caring and even filled with motherly love. Her head was adorned with stars and Her hair was flowing as She spread Her big white wings above the earth.

"I thank you for all the gifts that you've decided to bestow upon all of us", Marianne continued, looking at her face. "And I offer my life to you, knowing that you know what is best for me."

She felt a sudden surge of sadness. Of course, it was so easy to pray while repeating the words of someone else. It was easy to recite a prayer after a prayer, not thinking about what you are saying. But why would Goddess cause her to suffer by giving her the Crest of the Beast? Why would Goddess sentence her to a life full of contempt? And wasn't prayer supposed to be a conversation with Her? Why would she talk to Goddess with words that someone else was using to speak with Her?

"Oh, Goddess", Marianne began again. "You are the Mother of All Life and the Arbiter of Souls. You have watched over me since I was born, and you haven't stopped watching over me ever since."

She paused, as she expected to see the painted Goddess react to those words. Of course, nothing like that happened, so she continued.

"So you know that I have always loved you. You have heard my prayers every night and the hymns that I sang, you have seen my offerings, you have saved me when I was lost. I will never be able to thank enough for all the things that you've done for me, even if I offer you my whole life."

Marianne sighed, closing her eyes. She felt like she was disrespecting Goddess in some way, like she was trying to demand something from Her. 

"I don't try to demand things from you. I don't want gold or leadership, or fame. I do believe that you are the one who knows what's the best for me and will lead me to the best possible ending. And I do know that you can see what my soul is, and that it is pure enough."

Marianne felt a lump in her throat. She didn't feel like her soul was pure enough. In fact, she felt like it was as dirty as a soul can be, and therefore, not worthy of the Goddess love. She often couldn't sleep, thinking about the pain that her every sin caused to Her. Sometimes she could fall asleep quickly, but mostly she couldn't manage to close her eyes at all, causing the dark circles underneath them. 

"So please...", Marianne said, holding her tears back. "Please, take the cruel fate away from me. Take away the pain that my Crest will bring me. Turn my heart away from the sin that will make me unworthy of your love."

She couldn't hold back no more, letting the tears flow down. There was no escaping the fate that your Crest dictated. It was foolish and disrespectful to ask. 

"And- and if… if it isn't your will… teach me how to l-live with it. So that I can stay un-under your loving wings, no matter how hard life gets. Whatever path you choose for me, I-I will follow."

Marianne took a few deep breaths and wiped the tears. This was just a short moment of weakness, a moment of disbelief in Goddess' plan for her. Of course everything will be alright. The Goddess would never leave Her children without protection.

"Blessed be Archbishop Rhea and the Church", Marianne said, ending the prayer. "Blessed be your children and believers."

The painted face remained unmoved.

"Goddess, be your will."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to write this since Marianne is absolutely my waifu, and also because I have thought about such scene since a while. I will probably never play Three Houses, but gods, do I want to. Golden Deer forever, guys. Also, I wanted to post it now, so that the possible canon divergence can be blamed on the fact that almost nobody knows how her story and character will develop.


End file.
